


Unperceived

by Raynidreams



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams





	Unperceived

He settled down beside her choked with compassion from watching the way she twisted - tormented even in sleep. He stroked a hand across her belly  _needing_  to touch her, wishing to ease her suffering while also knowing it to be a fruitless hope. The ability to comfort her seemed so far beyond his power now. The acknowledgement of it coming to him that maybe it always had been. Kara's pain a part of her make-up - the framework of her very existence.

She moaned and he pressed his lips to her temple, tasting her sweat. It tasted sour, like smoke. The bitterness of it to spring phantom tears up into his eyes; tears that slipped down his cheeks just as the empathy they roused within him urged him to be nearer to her still.

She twisted again, this time to remain onto her side. He tremblingly wrapped himself around her: his head pillowed on her hair, face pressed into the arch of her neck; her rear curved into his groin and legs entangled. He stayed stroking her gently, with her wherever she was in her dreams. The universe so alive to his greater mind, but with this facet of him here wanting so desperately for them to be tuned together: locked within their old forms. This part of him needing for her to feel his love.

She shunted her hips backwards all of a sudden, in a hard thrust. A push at which the mortal part of him groaned. The thrill strumming through him even though he made no actual sound; passed no shadow or even set an indentation into the blankets except for where the worlds melded within the imaginings of his mind. It seared his broken heart to know that she couldn't see him unlike everyone else did her.

"I love you," he whispered before she woke and he faded from her sight.

* * *

Kara came to see him later on that morning unknowing of how he'd already walked with her all around the dying ship. How he'd watched her shower, becoming at once crushed by her evident emptiness and then mesmerised by the lines of her body under the spray, thinking back to all the times when they'd showered together, freezing in the public blocks while locked in one another's arms, uncaring of the frigid gasps of others in the cubicles next to them; simply too engrossed in soaping one another up to worry about them or how the water flickered from between boiling and icy as their wet hands worked over firm flesh and their lips devoured. He'd become so locked within the memory of their lust and his own desire for them to be back then, that he'd briefly lost control elsewhere, obstructing the water flow and causing her to rear up from her dejected slump and be prompted into tapping at the showerhead in confusion. He'd sighed and then slipped away to rectify it.

Sam's divided mind was only able to return to her after she'd sat down and then curled up by his physical side, mirroring his earlier position as she'd dreamed in her own rack. She watched his naked body in the water, tracing her fingers mindlessly through it, not seeing at first as the water tricked down his cheek; sweat, tears and resurrection fluid. Lines, that when noted, she wiped away.

 _Soon,_  he thought,  _I'll see you and you'll see me, Kara._

She kissed him and left. His unperceived footsteps following.


End file.
